


Save the Air Benders

by Ravensbomb100



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Book 3, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensbomb100/pseuds/Ravensbomb100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Asami agreed to help Team Avatar rebuild the Air Nation she expected many things, a whole bunch of immature jokes from Bolin, an increasingly packed air ship, Tenzin and Bumi arguing and Mako being his usual brooding self. What she certainly hadn't predicted was the confusing, new light she was starting to view Korra in. The winds of change didn't just refer to air benders apparently</p><p>From the writer of Book 5: Light, this work was previously titled as 'Book 3: Change'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save the air benders

**Author's Note:**

> A short prologue set near the end of Book 3 just to get us started.  
> Tumblr: Ravensbomb100

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Not all.

All those weeks ago Asami had started to dream of a different ending, a better outcome. _Everything_ had changed in those few weeks both on a personal level and on a global scale. The Air Nation was reborn, the world was inhabited by spirits and Republic City was covered in vines.

The personal change had been a little less obvious at first and had then crashed into her like a sato-mobile veering off the road. It seemed everything in her life had a terrible habit of doing that. The death of her mother, the betrayal of her father and now these feelings...

Feelings whose intensity seemed to grow by the day like some unstoppable tide always threatening to sweep the engineer off of her feet. Surely they had reached there peak by now? Otherwise... _things_ would start to slip. Things that had to be kept under lock and key for everyone else's sake other than her own, as usual.

Now they were here. Trapped in an inescapable reality, an impossible choice that she had absolutely no say on. Not what she wanted to say anyway. _I was so naïve..._

How could this situation have ended any other way, with so many lives in the balance? They were dealing with the _Red Lotus_. A terrorist organisation filled with the most dangerous and fanatical benders in the world. Defeating them, or even staying one step ahead of them, was more complicated than any game of Pai-Sho. There was never going to be any easy solution to all of this.

They wanted... _Korra_...

Zaheer wanted the Avatar. Korra the person on the other hand wasn't even a consideration. It never was.

For what purpose none of them truly knew, but the possibilities terrified Asami after what terrible end had befallen the Earth Queen in every moment of silence, had given her many a restless night. They'd done the same to Korra, though the Avatar wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even her best friend. Asami hadn't given up asking. Not until Korra physically pushed her away. She would always try.

They were close to the temple now, preparing to hand Korra over to Zaheer in exchange for the air benders. Everyone else on the airship had tried to sway her away from that decision but Korra has refuted all suggestions due to the dangers they presented for the Air Nation and Su with her metal clan soldiers. The Avatar would do what the Avatar was meant to do, be selfless. Sacrifice themselves for the sake of balance and legacy.

It was a burden that made Asami's heart ache painfully. Why did Korra have to be the Avatar, with all of that responsibility? Actually the real question was why did Asami have to have such an intense attraction to Korra at this time? _Of all times...oh Sato your timing is truly horrendous..._

The engineer shook her head slowly then and attempted to steady her shaking hands.

Korra had given them a mission. _“Save the air benders then you can worry about saving me.”_ When the Avatar had said those words she was an addressing a room full of people yet her deep blue eyes had been boring into Asami the whole time she spoke. It was a request of Asami more than anyone else in that room. Save the air benders, save the nation Korra had restored. The Avatar's personal safety came later.

She was trusting Asami to do what needed to be done regardless of what happened to her. The Air Nation came first. Asami had to be the one to make sure the Air Nation was preserved no matter what anyone else in their rescue team commanded. What Tonraq might do.

Would Korra still trust Asami with such a important task if she knew the engineer's feeling? That was doubtful.

The way Asami was feeling right now...

She wasn't thinking clearly at all, even briefly considering tossing a coin on the Air Nation or Korra before she slapped herself on the head with a gloved hand frantically for being so utterly selfish. The Air Nation was full of people she loved, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, all the air bender children. How could she possibly gamble their fate on a single yuan? _But Korra's still a child herself. She's only 18. An 18 year old should never have this much responsibility on their shoulders. It's cruel._

Korra made her mind messier, made her brain wander, obliterated that rational thought she so valued herself on.

The sound of the cargo hold door opening and closing snapped Asami out of her inner turmoil as she quickly adjusted her hair in the reflection of the floor. Nobody needed to know how frazzled she actually was. It wouldn't be good for moral. She was supposed to be flying this airship in less than an hour on a vital rescue mission.

Korra stepped into the room cautiously. There was a tangible heaviness to her usually light footsteps and voice. “You wanted to see me?”

And then the inner turmoil started all over again as Korra perched herself on top of a crate opposite her best friend, tapping her heals against the wooden box as she waited anxiously for a response from the engineer. It took Asami a few seconds to actually remember asking Korra to come here at all never mind for what purpose.

“Yeh...I...I was...”

Asami stopped mumbling slowly when she noted that Korra wasn't paying her much attention at all, staring at a wolf tail edged reflection on the floor. The Avatar looked lost to the world. That was almost a relief as Asami glanced at the mountain landscape they were passing over out of a nearby window, allowing Korra some time with her thoughts.

Eventually Asami grew impatient, a phenomenon she rarely experienced, and tapped the floor loudly with her boot. The bang vibrated all across the metal walls and floor painfully as the engineer covered her face with her hands. A fright was the last thing Korra needed. Indeed the Avatar did appear startled as she wrenched her head up from the ground with wide eyes and almost fell off the crate.

Asami was about to apologize once her face was slightly less sickly in colour when Korra smiled warmly across the way and stabilized herself on the crate. “You got me,” the Avatar chuckled lightly as she tugged at the top of one of her navy armbands gently.

“Sorry about that, I seriously wasn't trying to frighten you. It guess it was nice to get some revenge for the heart attack you gave me in Ba Sing Se,” Asami replied with a smirk before she leaned forward slightly. “You okay, you looked miles away? Though I guess that's pretty understandable what with everything that's happenin-”

“I'm fine, okay?!” Korra interrupted sharply before she shook her head frantically and looked up again. “Sorry. I didn't mean to take everything out on you Asami. You're the last person I'd do that to. It's just I've been asked that question like a million times in the last hour.”

Asami nodded her agreement but Korra's unexpected anger had stunned her in silence. That and she was hopelessly fumbling for the right words to say, if there were any.

“Are we close to the air benders...?” Korra asked a little more softly as she pulled at her armband with a little more vigour.

“Half an hour Captain Kuvira said...” Asami answered heavily. Only half an hour and Korra would be walking into the jaws of death. What if they couldn't save her afterwards? What if Korra – no she couldn't allow herself to think so negatively, for Korra's sake if not her own.

Korra looked out the window briefly and then back to the floor. The Avatar opened her mouth briefly as though about to speak but closed it a second later. Apparently Korra didn't really know what to say either.

Asami resolved to give Korra a reason to comeback, to not allow herself to be murdered at Zaheer's hands or whatever else the Red Lotus wanted to do to her Avatar. The engineer had to give the water tribe girl another hope to cling to, and Asami would forever regret not asking this if something did go wrong.

“So I'm guessing you're wondering why I asked you to come here...?”

Korra nodded her agreement as she raised her head to face Asami again. There was so much sadness and worry radiating in the Avatar's eyes.

“I just, I wanted to ask you something, after all of this Red Lotus stuff is done with. Once we save the air benders,” Asami began nervously as she rubbed the top of her jacket sleeve.

“Once you save the air benders...” Korra repeated sadly.

“I was, just wondering, you know, if you'd want to go out for dinner sometime, when we get back to Republic City. Just the two of us...?” Asami managed to ask through considerable spluttering. She knew fine well her face had gone red at such a question and it was something the Avatar definitely took notice of.

Korra looked curious for a second before her expression became a mixture of anger and frustration. Suddenly the Avatar was on her feet and stomping for the door, unable to meet Asami's concerned gaze.

“I'm sorry, I can't, I can't think about that stuff right now, not with everything that's happening with the Red Lotus. I can't let anything distract me!” Korra muttered frantically as she pulled opened the door of the cargo room haphazardly. “Look, I, I need to go, clear my head a little before we land. Alone. I'll...I'll talk to you after all of this is over, once everything's okay. I promise,” Korra stated resolutely as she glanced briefly at her friend.

Asami nodded her agreement and tried to look as understanding as possible despite the way her stomach was churning right now. This rejection, though not absolute, hurt like hell. That and Asami felt guilty for even asking such a thing at a tense time like this. _So stupid..._

“Alright Korra, I get it. Just make sure you say goodbye before you go,” Asami pleaded a little more desperately than she had intended.

Korra nodded her head firmly. “Of course I will.”

“You'll be okay Korra,” Asami assured warmly before the Avatar exited.

“Yeh...thanks,” Korra managed to half smile before she left.

A weariness circulating the Avatar's eyes with every exhale betrayed her thoughts. Korra believed _that_ goodbye could be final.

_I won't let that happen. I'll save the air benders, and I'll save Korra. It doesn't have to be one or the other. Both of them can come back in one piece._


	2. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra faces some harsh questioning by the Republic City press after Harmonic Convergence. Asami tries to lay down the ground work for a friendship with the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pretty much covers the plot of episode 1 with a few extra details! Enjoy and check out the other Korrasami work I have ongoing!
> 
> Tumblr: Ravensbomb100

Asami was still in two minds about the aesthetic value of the spirits vines as they covered city hall from top to bottom, along with almost 70% of the rest of the buildings in Republic City. In fact some of those buildings had been lost entirely to the spirits and the vines, with the former residents having been moving into emergency shelters on the outskirts of town. Even Mako and Bolin had lost their apartment to Unalaq's actions two weeks ago, though the former stubbornly refused Tenzin's offer to stay on Air Temple Island unlike his unusually more sensible brother. The engineer had heard rumblings that Mako was actually sleeping under his desk in the police station. _Is he really that much of a sulker?_

A hasty construction meeting with President Raiko to contract Future Industries to fix some of the insanely large pot holes(borderline death pits to the core of the earth) that the vines had created all over the city ended rather fruitlessly. Apparently “ _Miss Sato was asking for far too much money”_ in assisting with repairs. And some how Hiroshi's name had even been dragged into it, bringing a persistently haunting image of her father in chains to mind.

First Hiroshi, then Varrick, even Mako and now Raiko, they all wanted to or had taken advantage of her. How close she had came to losing her family's company and then having her heart broken for a second occasion. It made bile rise in her throat and her head throb. _I have to stop being so trusting...look where its got me._

The tenseness of the meeting had put Asami in a foul mood when she'd eventually been half forced out of Raiko's office because apparently he had a press conference to attend to. She planned to drive straight back to the stupidly big Sato mansion and dive into some paperwork, inventories, bills, bank statements, anything to distract really. If Varrick's company's bank account hadn't been emptied to compensate Future Industries when Asami was reinstated as CEO again then she'd have no paperwork to distract herself with at all.

Going home had been delayed when Asami tried to shove her way through the crowd of reporters gathered outside the steps of city hall and found herself engrossed with what was happening at the top of the steps. Raiko had started to talk, trying to dodge questions and reassure, flustering all the while. Asami couldn't help but curl her lip as she stopped to watch the press onslaught. This sight made her feel slightly better.

A male reporter at her side raised his arm frantically and boomed out a question. “Mr. President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatar's? Have you seen today's headline? It says, "Raik-Oh-No. Polls pan, Prez plans!" ”

The mention of Korra dropped Asami's lips back down into a scowl as she glared at the report beside her. Even though Asami and Korra barely spoke at all, except for exchanging a few pleasantries now and then whilst trying not to mention any Mako drama - _also that one late night conversation on the boat back from the south pole_ \- it still didn't sit right at all that Korra was getting most of the public back lash for this.

The vines were the fault of Unalaq and Vaatu. All the Avatar had done was prevent the end of the world and eternal darkness. Hardly a thing to be punished for yet here they were. If anything the President was to blame. When Korra had asked Raiko for help outside the Pro-bending Arena, warning him about the world ending danger Unalaq presented, Mr President had outright refused. If he'd just sent troops maybe they could've got to the portal in time and stopped any of this from happening.

Raiko batted the question away. “I'm not concerned with snappy put-downs in the press. I'm facing this calamity just like every other citizen. There's a tree growing right through my office.” _You poor thing._ You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of it?” 

The press didn't seem at all satisfied with that answer as a wave of voices shouted angrily. President Raiko wrung his hands uncomfortably as he looked pleadingly towards his press officer across the stage. Then his bacon was saved, again, when a blue object drifted down towards the top of the steps. Korra.

Oh no. This was the last place the Avatar should be, especially given the last performance Korra had made in front of the press in Republic City. Tarrlok had played her masterfully. Then again, Korra had handled the crowd in the Southern Water Tribe wonderfully after liberating them. That was the first time Asami had seen her – friend? - as a fully fledged Avatar both physically and spiritually. She had seemed so grown up and mature.

“A few questions please?” someone called from the other side of the crowd.

Korra folded away her glider smoothly and stepped forward. Her air bending cushioned landing had ruffled President Raiko's press prepared hair and glasses. He looked rather peeved. Asami found herself smiling widely.

The same reporter at Asami's side shouted again. “Avatar Korra! Do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?”

Cameras starting flashing in every direction as Korra opened her mouth to speak.

“- Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?” another voice interrupted.

Korra managed to stay remarkably calm. When had the Avatar grown up so much? “Listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but-”

“Why can't you fix this?”

“Are the vines here to stay?” 

“ Is this part of your New World Order?”

Korra pouted furiously. There she was. The Korra Asami remembered. “ Look! Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago. I just need a little more time to get everything back to normal.” 

Raiko practically pushed the Avatar away from the microphone. Asami felt her anger rising in her throat. Why was she feeling this angry on Korra's behalf? “The Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position. But my administration-”

“-Oh! I'm sorry. Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world?” Korra interrupted angrily as she grabbed the President under his chin and moved his head up and down as she spoke. “Maybe your administration could've handled that!” Uh oh. Raiko and Korra leaned into each other, looking like they were about to come to blows.

_I should try and diffuse this_ , Asami thought as she shoved her way out of the press swarm and to the edge of the stage. Chief Beifong had already broken them up as she pushed the Avatar and President away from each other.

“That's all! No more questions!” the older woman boomed as President Raiko stormed back into city hall. The metal bending police starting shooing the press away when they continued to bombard a downtrodden looking Avatar with questions.

Korra was left completely alone on the stage, gripping her glider handle tightly. _I should – I should do something. Is that weird? We barely talk at all. But she's all alone after that mess. Who else is going to cool her down?_

Asami walked cautiously across the stage. The Avatar stared out into nowhere.

“This is a disaster...” Korra mumbled to herself. Or was she actually talking to Asami? They hadn't had more than a 5 minute conversation in the last 2 weeks.

Asami leaned down to try and meet the Korra's gaze. Taller. Asami was taller than the Avatar. Another fact the engineer had managed to look over somehow. No pun intended.

“Don't worry. We'll figure something out,” Asami reassured with a warm smile.

Korra continued to stare anywhere but in Asami's direction. “Easy for you to say,” she cut in sharply. Asami recoiled slightly. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. What did she know about comforting or calming down Korra? _Stay. She won't exactly air bend you off the stage._ “You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who were they asking?” _Definitely not me._

“You can't take that to heart,” Asami assured as she leaned down again. “People are just frustrated.”

“I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this. I'm the Avatar,” Korra shook her head angrily as she finally met Asami's gaze. That made Asami's face feel a little hot. Damn Republic City sunshine.

In any regard, maybe Asami would speak to Raiko again about that reconstruction work and drop her price. That would hopefully make Korra feel a little less helpless.

“Thanks though, I appreciate your intervention otherwise I might've air bent all those reporters over,” Korra grinned wearily as she gestured to what remained of the press gathered.

“I would've liked to have seen that,” Asami returned the grin as she followed Korra's gaze.

A strong hand on her shoulder nearly made Asami jump out of her skin and sent an unfamiliar tingling up her spine. Did she forget to eat today or something? “Do you have your car with you?” Korra asked casually. Did she...did Korra want to drive it?

“I'm not going to drive it!” Korra laughed loudly as she guided Asami down the city hall steps. “You looked like you were about to throw up! Is the thought of me driving really that horrifying?”

“Yes, yes it is,” Asami replied instantly which made Korra grin. It was a nice feeling to make the Avatar grin like that. “Maybe I can properly teach you how to drive when you have some free time. That'll prevent you smashing up any more of my motors.”

“Why don't you come back to Air Temple Island for some lunch with me – and Bolin. Bolin's there too. Plus I can't really be bothered air gliding my way back, and I'm starving, and you're more than welcome. Pema always makes loads. But I mean, you don't have to either, in fact you're probably super busy,” Korra muttered frantically as they walked.

“Lunch sounds great. It'll be good to catch up with you - everyone,” Asami answered cheerfully as she tapped Korra gratefully on the shoulder before pulling out her keys. Why did touching Korra feel like some grand gesture now? Asami's hand had touched Korra plenty of times before.

_I need to get more sleep at night. And eat more. And stay out of the sun. It's making me some shaking, babbling mess._

****

Lunch was surprising in a lot of ways. The fact that Korra invited her at all was a surprise, and then the whole Bumi air bending thing. That was pretty shocking too. The real highlight however was their uncomfortable exchange with Mako. Their ex was so incredibly flustered around them and then went into complete cop mode and marched away. Actually worse than that. He'd saluted them. Asami felt herself cringing for him all over again as she walked towards her car at the dock, Avatar in tow.

The last time she'd been here with Korra the Avatar had stormed past her to meet with Varrick. They really hadn't got on well back then. As much as Asami greatly admired Korra, she was never sure how to approach her in conversation, always feeling like Korra didn't really have much time for her as nothing more than a sort of business partner, a fighting partner.

When Bolin said that Team Avatar was drifting apart Asami had really felt it, she'd been feeling it for 6 months. Mako and Korra were dating and spent most of their time together, being with them whilst they were in each others faces wasn't exactly pleasant. Bolin was busy pro-bending and getting his ass kicked, and Asami had sat for hours on end trying to repair Future Industries reputation after she took the company on.

“I can't believe it. More air benders. It's so exciting. I wonder what caused it?” Korra spoke enthusiastically.

Asami glanced at some of the nearby spirit vines. Harmonic convergence probably had something to with it. Or was that a crack pot theory? Asami knew little to nothing about the spirits.

“I'm sure we'll find out. Mako and Tenzin are already on the case,” Asami teased as she pulled her car keys out.

“I bet we can find that guy before Mako does!” Korra boasted before her eyes widened when a set of keys were tossed into her hands. “You know I'm not every good at this.”

Asami smiled and narrowed her gaze. Korra gave her an odd look. “You're the Avatar. Master of all four elements. You should know how to drive,” Asami spoke softly as she tossed some of her glossy hair behind her shoulder. “Besides. It's relaxing.” Wait...why had she done that, in that way? It was no wonder Korra looked so confused.

“Alright. It's your funeral,” Korra muttered as she hopped into the driving seat. 

Asami clambered in beside her as she reached across to the ignition, hand grazing against the Avatar's who had already put the key inside. Korra recoiled back slightly. “Um – I, I know how to turn the engine on. I'm not that bad.”

“You haven't put your seatbelt on yet,” Asami quickly tried to recover as she stared at the road with all her strength.

“Oh, right, yeh. Good idea. Safety first and all that,” Korra grinned as she clipped in her belt. “I wish I'd had a seatbelt for fighting Unalaq. Then maybe he wouldn't have been able to toss me around and take my past lives.”

Korra had said it so casually that Asami didn't know how to respond. What had happened to the Avatar sounded horrific. Devastating. And nobody would ever understand how that pain felt either. That was probably the worst part about it. Being the Avatar was a lonely life in a lot of ways.

Instead Asami changed the subject. “Now, when you press down on the pedal, don't go full force like you do with everything else. A sato mobile is a finely tuned mode of transport. She needs to be handled with care.”

“You always floor it,” Korra pointed out as the engine roared into life and they moved forward slowly.

“I'm allowed to. I built this thing after Sato 1.0 became Mecha Tank chow.”

“From scratch? That's actually pretty amazing,” Korra noted with an impressed smile. That made Asami's spine tingle again like it had earlier, but it was worse this time. It was odd to think that Korra didn't know she built her own cars. They really knew so little about each other.

A few minutes of terrifying driving later and they were on the main road, with _other cars_ and Asami was sure she was about to have a heart attack.

“Clutch!” she barked at Korra as the car ground to a halt and lurched forward again, throwing them both forward in their seats. “Clutch!” Another lurch forward. Good thing they'd put their seatbelts on.

Korra frantically pressed her boot down against anything. “That's the break...” Asami exhaled heavily as they stopped completely. “Let's try again.”

Korra looked at her with concern, her hands were shaking around the steering wheel she was clinging to for dear life.

“You ready?”

Suddenly Korra's expression became very severe. She raised her arm up against her skull and saluted firmly.

Asami thought her heart was about to burst as she laughed loudly, Korra joining in for a few seconds. The next time the Avatar turned the key her driving seemed a lot more controlled and calm as they moved forward at a steady rate. What had made Korra so nervous before?

“How long do you think talking to Mako is going to be like pulling teeth?” Korra smiled as she looked ahead.

“Well Mako has never been 'the most in touch with his feelings guy'. But it'll get better eventually,” Asami assured as she watched the Avatar at her side. This was nice. Actually talking.

“So when I was gone, did he tell you we broke up?”

Asami felt her stomach churning a little, knowing what awkward thing she would have to admit here. “Yeh. We all knew. Sorry.”

A deep blush set across Korra's face as she closed her eyes firmly. “That's pretty embarrassing.”

“Actually, I need to tell you something about that, and I should've told you this sooner, but...While you were gone, I... kind of... kissed him. I'm sorry,” Asami admitted as she looked at Korra out of the corner of her eye and ringed her hands. _I really should've said sooner. Bad. Bad Sato._

If she wanted to be friends with Korra she had to start being honest about things. Korra appreciated honesty.

Korra responded in the opposite way Asami had expected and laughed loudly. “No wonder he's so nervous around us!” This was why Asami wanted to be friends with Korra. This kind of positivity and general...coolness....

“You're not mad?” Asami asked incredulously as she examined Korra's expression.

“No! I mean, I kissed Mako when he was going out with you, so,” Korra smirked with half closed eyes. That was true, but it didn't stop Asami feeling guilty. She did feel the strongest urge to wipe that smug look off the Avatar's face, even if only for a few seconds.

“You what?” Asami replied with a snarl, narrowing her brows.

Korra looked thoroughly appalled as she faced Asami with wide eyes. _Cute..._ “I'm so sorry! I thought you knew!”

Oh this was just cruel. “I'm just kidding. I knew a long time ago,” Asami replied softly as she turned her head in a little more.

Korra's entire body seemed to lose all its tension at those words as she laughed again. It was a laugh Asami was quickly growing fond of. “Well, whatever happened with Mako, I'm glad it hasn't come between us. I've never had a girl friend to hang out with and talk to before, except for Naga,” Korra smiled. _Don't read into that. Why are you reading into that at all? Stop._ Asami smiled back, a little awkwardly. “This is nice.”

The innocent expression on Korra's face told Asami all she needed to know. There was nothing at all to read into. Not that Asami wanted to read into it that way anyway. Korra was just a friend. Finally, she could call the Avatar a friend without it feeling like a lie or exaggeration.

_This really is nice._

****

The biggest, flashiest, airship in the Future Industries fleet was well into its maiden flight as Asami sat beside her pilot, feeling a tingling urge to take hold of the controls and drive this herself. But she had a much more important task at hand. Bringing back the Air Nation which Korra had somehow revived by leaving the spirit portals open.

“How is she?” Asami inquired casually as she leaned back in her chair and listened to the relatively quiet engines.

“She handles like a dream Miss Sato. For an airship of this size, it's truly incredible. I mean, just listen to how quiet those engines are,” the pilot smiled as he looked around for a second. The cockpit of the ship and the general meeting area behind it was the largest room in the ship, feeling more like a luxury mansion than a metal box in flight. “I can't even imagine your father could create something like, it's a privilege to work with someone so intelligent and talented.”

Asami nodded in appreciation though the mention of her father made her frown unconsciously. “Thank you, just keep her steady and we'll be picking up air benders in no time.”

The sound of charging footsteps made Asami spin in her chair as Bolin sprinted through the meeting and back into the adjoining corridor, shrieking in panic all the while.

“I don't have it Mako, I swear! Besides, who made you the air police?!” Bolin shouted as he disappeared out of sight.

Mako appeared a few seconds later, looking flustered and furious as he leapt over a chair and pursued Bolin back into the corridor. “It's not funny! Give me back my log book now!”

Asami managed to suppress a giggle until Mako was out of sight again. At least they'd managed to convince him to come along. It would've felt wrong for Team Avatar to be down a member on such an important mission. In fact, Asami hadn't been as excited in years when she'd found out Tenzin and Korra's plan, especially when she was asked to come along.

Korra emerged from the corridor at that moment, panting from running as she stumbled over to Asami.

“What was all that about?” Asami asked with a cocked eyebrow as she stood from her chair and stared a little too long when the Avatar flexed her impressive arm muscles.

Korra didn't seem to notice one bit.

“I might've accidentally knocked Mako's log book off the side of the airship when Bumi and I were having an air bending spar...” Korra admitted as she rubbed the back of her head. “And I also kinda told him that Bolin stole it.”

Asami laughed loudly as she and the Avatar wandered over to the meeting area where a map of the Earth Kingdom lay on the table. Asami was expecting Korra to sit across from her, instead the Avatar made her stomach lurch when she plopped herself down beside the engineer and pushed their chairs closer together.

“That would certainly explain why they just came tearing through here,” Asami breathed quickly as she placed a hand on the map over Ba Sing Se. It was weird that they'd had so little reports of air benders from the biggest city in the country. Guess they'd find out why when they eventually got there. “I dread to think of the poor person that'll pick that book up. Imagining having to read that?”

Korra laughed loudly and then straightened her face into a Mako like expression. “ _9am, Republic City, patrolling Kyoshi Avenue. Weather is – cloudy. Chance of rain. Will make detailed notes if circumstances change._ ”

Asami fell back in her chair giggling before she found the breath to join in. “ _Avatar Korra and Miss Asami Sato spotted getting some noodles from Takashi's. Possibly to eat. Put out an all points bulletin so that I don't have to make any contact with them. Please._ ”

Korra actually did fall out of her chair laughing and it took Asami several seconds to pull her back onto the seat. The Avatar was really, really heavy. _All that muscle..._

“Um...was that too harsh?” Asami giggled apprehensively.

Korra narrowed her expression and waved with her hands. “No way. It was too _accurate_. That's why I just fell on my butt.”

“Tell your butt I'm sorry,” Asami teased as she glanced towards her pilot who was pretending not to listen.

“Don't worry about it. Mako's the butt of all jokes at the moment,” Korra grinned at the engineer, tapping her arm reassuringly as she spoke.

“How about I give you a proper tour of the airship now that we've set off?” Asami beamed as she stood up and offered the Avatar a hand. When Korra grasped her fingers it set Asami's nerves on fire, but it was a good feeling none the less. She was pretty disappointed when Korra let go quickly afterwards.

“Sure. Is this like an private, exclusive tour? And is there a swimming pool?” Korra teased with a raised eyebrow.

“Avatar exclusive. So I guess only you can go,” Asami reasoned playfully with a hand under her chin. “And, no, there isn't a swimming pool. I mean, you could try and make one with some water and metal bending-”

“-I was kidding about the pool! I can't believe you even considered something so dangerous at this altitude!” Korra shrieked with mock horror. “Besides I can't metal bend.” Oh yeh...Sometimes it was easy to forget that Korra couldn't do absolutely everything.

“Alright, no swimming pools, lets go Avatar Korra,” Asami smiled as she gestured towards the conference room exit.

“After you, Miss Sato,” Korra teased with a wink. A wink that send Asami's heart racing as she walked with rigid arms. The Avatar was definitely good at that. Disabling Asami with a look. Why was Korra able to that now? She'd never had that effect before. _I'll figure out my mess of a head at a later date. We've got a nation to restore first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorky, unaware Asami is such a joy to write for ahahah.
> 
> Your thoughts would be much appreciated, thanks for the kudos, comments and bookmarks so far. Much love.


	3. Good Advertising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar plans an air bending display whilst Asami tries to figure out Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the time between updates, this isn't my main fic so not my priority, though I do really enjoy writing it and intend to keep going with it right till the end of Book 3. Enjoy the fluff and tension!

“Do you think potential air benders would come with us if we offered them some money?” Asami suggested anxiously as Korra stomped back and forth in the conference room of the air ship, the muscles in her back rippling with tension as she pounded.

The look of absolute horror on Tenzin's face from across the table was a firm reminder as to why Asami had been so nervous about proposing that sort of thing. The CEO still wasn't quite sure what the air bender master thought of her, hell it was hard to tell what Tenzin really thought about anyone once you got past his aloof and stubborn exterior. However, she was 100% certain that Tenzin loved Korra, as the Avatar and his student, but also as a daughter of sorts. The water tribe girl's tenacity and outspoken nature was so far from his own subdued personality that Tenzin obviously found it worth protecting, with his life if necessary.

_Would I do the same? Take the fall for Korra if it saved her?_ She'd already been on plenty of suicide missions with Team Avatar, but the fate of the world had been at stake then. It was a case of fight or die. Then again, it wasn't like President Raiko had stepped up, or many other people. Perhaps her actions were out of more than a sense of moral duty and righteousness. Except when it had been her father. Korra or any of her other friends hadn't even entered her thought process at that moment, only that what her father was doing was _completely_ wrong and went against everything she stood for.

Korra briefly paused in her stomping as she turned to look at Asami. “Wait – are you offering to pay?” Asami nodded slowly as she leaned forward in her leather chair, Tenzin was still shaking out the corner of her eye. “That farmer guy did say he needed money...maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, giving people a little cash boost to entice them-”

“-Absolutely not! The Air Nation does not believe in the value of earthly possessions such as money. Air benders who only join us because of a financial incentive are no true air benders,” Tenzin spat angrily as he folded his arms. “People should join because they want to follow their true calling as an air bender, _not_ because they might get 'a little cash boost'.” Asami rubbed her forehead in frustration. Tenzin seemed to still be under the belief that the Air Nation's culture wouldn't have to catch up with the rest of the world over the 200 years it'd been gone. Modernisation would be required surely.

Bumi grabbed his younger brother by the shoulders and shook both him and the chair he was sat on. “Does this chair count as an earthly possession Mr Cranky?!” When Tenzin ignored him the commander continued with his efforts. “Do you believe in _this_?!” The shaking became more violent as Tenzin looked ready to explode.

Asami shared an awkward glance with Bolin at her side whilst Korra just seemed to smile in amusement with folded arms. “Tenzin's gonna blow...what happens when air benders explode? A tornado?” Asami had no clue.

“I think we're about to find out...” Asami whispered with interest as she leaned her head into Bolin's.

“Bumi. Please,” Tenzin eventually responded with considerable restraint, his cheeks bright red. “Take a – take a seat.” Then the air bender turned to his young student. “You as well Korra.” The water tribe girl pouted for a few seconds before lowering herself back down beside Tenzin. “I want to make this abundantly clear. We will not be paying any of the new air benders we recruit. We will of course provide then with food, water and shelter, but they are not under our employment.” His eyes drifted unconsciously to Asami then. Sometimes the CEO forgot they weren't trying to set up a new business.

Korra sat with crossed legs perching just on the edge of her seat and muscular arms slumped back, a very relaxed stance given the run of bad luck they'd had in recruitment so far. “I don't think our approach so far has been the right one. Every person we've went to has slammed the door on us or ran away. None of us want a repeat of events in Omashu, that was – that was just messy.” Asami found herself smiling at that memory even though it'd felt like a bit of nightmare at the time.

Tenzin exhaled loudly. “The people of the Earth Kingdom are very rooted in their traditions, perhaps they just can't imagine having any other lifestyle, one that hasn't really existed for hundreds of years outside of a small family.” Asami wouldn't exactly call Tenzin's family small, but then Meelo created enough noise for half the population of Republic City.

“Some of the people in the more rural places we visited didn't even know Harmonic Convergence had taken place, that the portals are open, communication just isn't anything like back home,” Asami interjected. “And now they're getting told the Air Nation is back _and_ they have to join, it must be a lot to take in.”

Tenzin nodded thoughtfully. “Well, I guess we should just head to Ba Sing Se and try our luck there.” But they'd had so few reports of air benders there, only 10. 10 in a city like that? Something was badly wrong there.

Korra ran a hand through her fringe. “I don't know what to do. I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us.” Of course she was. It was Korra that had set the wheels in motions for this chain of events, the Air Nation was her Future Industries, they were her responsibility to seek out and protect. Plus Korra was probably fairly desperate to have at least one of her achievements be recognised as inherently good rather that criticized from every angle.

“Well, maybe you gotta do more to get them excited. You need to add a little razzle dazzle,” Bumi beamed with a youthful grin as he shook his hands back and forth. Tenzin raised a sceptical eyebrow but said nothing.

The mover star in Bolin seemed to love this idea as the boy jumped in his seat. “Yeah, razzle dazzle! We could put on some sort of air bending street performance!” Now Korra and Asami shared a sceptical glance across the table. Like that would work. People weren't so stupid and naïve.

“I was going to say we could cover Tenzin's robe in sequins...” Bumi replied, almost sounding disappointed that he wasn't literally going to blind potential air benders with some shiny gems. It really wasn't what Asami had in mind when she'd thought about modernisation.“But that's even better!” 

Korra looked at Tenzin dejectedly. “It sounds ridiculous, but it _might_ work...” That hardly sounded optimistic.

“At this point I'm willing to try anything...” Tenzin exhaled.

“Yes! That's the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!” Bolin shouted as he rose off his seat and pumped the air with his fist.

With that decided, the room cleared as everyone went off to discuss and practice their roles in the air bending display. Korra didn't join them, remaining in her seat as she leaned on top of the table with clasped hands.

“Hey, don't look so glum,” Asami smiled. “Nothing works better than some well executed advertising. It doesn't matter what Tenzin says, we're selling a product here, a lifestyle. If we make it look appealing and exciting people are bound to sign up.”

Korra nodded in appreciation. “Hopefully people that are actually air benders and not just some non bending kid claiming to be an orphan when her parents were right around the corner. I don't want to be hunted out of town again as some kind of child napper, even if Omashu was pretty easy to get out of with all those transport shoots.”

“She reminded me of you actually.” Korra narrowed her brows in confusion at that before Asami clarified. “Oh – not that you're a liar or sneaky or anything like that. I just get the feeling you'd do pretty much anything for adventure, even if you weren't the Avatar.”

“My parents say the same thing,” Korra smiled as she leaned back in her chair, clearly a little more relaxed. “I found Naga as a pup in the snow on one of my wanders before I was even in the compound, before anyone even knew I was the Avatar. The White Lotus could never separate us when they first found me, and they really did try. They were terrified that the next Avatar would be mauled to death by a polar bear dog. Then Naga proved them all wrong, saved my butt from some hungry snow wolf that'd burrowed under the main gate looking for food. She was allowed to stay with me every waking moment after that.”

Asami smirked mischievously. “She's your girlfriend I hear, and for a long time as well. Do all your girlfriends have to save your life before they can qualify?”

Korra laughed at that. “Nah – they just have to make me smile when I'm sad.” The Avatar proceeded to rub her slightly red cheeks. “Which apparently is actually pretty easy to do...easier than I thought anyway...”

“You're pretty good at making other people smile, Korra.”

“Thanks – I – uh – I guess that just comes with being the Avatar. It'd be a pretty hard job if everybody hated me...”

Asami couldn't recall the moment she'd stepped over to Korra's side, or when she'd put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. The way Korra looked up at her now, it was so different from how she'd reacted just 3 weeks ago on the steps outside city hall. Trust. She trusted and valued Asami's opinion. “Nobody hates you Korra – at least nobody with half a brain. The people that complain about the things you've done? They're just idiots looking for something to complain about. If it wasn't you it'd be someone else.” She offered the Avatar a gloved hand and an unconsciously cheeky grin. “Besides, if anyone starts bad mouthing you they'll have me to deal with-” Korra furrowed her brows suspiciously as she was pulled upwards. “-they'll have Team Avatar to deal with.” 

Korra made a hasty retreat from Asami's grip. “Right – thanks – I better get to the others for rehearsal. I don't want to be the one who screws it up for everyone. Catch you later!” With than the Avatar practically leaped over one of the other empty chairs and back into the corridor, leaving Asami standing awkwardly with a hand stuck in mid air. Of course she wouldn't be involved in an air bending display, but she definitely wanted to be there to watch it.

“Nice girl – that Avatar,” a voice from the airship controls spoke softly. The pilot, a guy who'd been with Future Industries since the very early days but who the Republic City police had found innocent of any involvement with the Equalists, at least not deliberately. Practically everyone in Future Industries had unknowingly done something that had assisted Amon's cause, even Asami herself. That thought still churned her stomach a little even after everything she'd sacrificed to put a stop to it.

Asami wrenched her arm back to her side at the unusual tone of her pilot's comment. “Yes – yes she is.”

“Miss Sato, do I have permission to speak?”

“You were already talking – yes. Fine. You don't need to ask my permission to speak,” Asami fretted as she glanced her head around the thankfully empty conference room. The engineer was fairly certain she wasn't going to like much of what was about to be said. In preparation she plopped herself down in a seat beside the pilot, staring out at the clear blue sky. It never seemed to rain in the Earth Kingdom.

The pilot continued operating the controls as he spoke. “I've known you since you were a little girl clinging to your mother's skirts, and after that, in your own workshop, building, tinkering...” He hesitated slightly at the pained expression on Asami's face. “Even when you set the mansion on fire with that new engine of yours.”

“I didn't know it would explode.”

“Well – yes, of course, I doubt you would've put it in the building otherwise,” the pilot continued as he turned to face her. “You haven't had an easy time of it and honestly, I can't remember the last time I saw you smile, properly smile. Maybe before your father-”

Asami buried her face in her hands. “Can we not talk about my dad please...” She'd managed to force Hiroshi into the darkest recesses of her brain over the past few weeks and it had been incredibly relieving. The search for air benders and Korra had been an excellent distraction from all that pain.

“Yes of course, my apologies, I didn't mean to upset you Miss Sato,” the pilot replied softly as he pushed a lever forward. “What I was trying to say is that over the last few weeks you're almost a different person. The smiles, they're not just for show, to avoid questions. They're real. It's truly the happiest I've seen you in years.” He turned his head briefly to inspect the rest of the room. “And I think that girl has something to do with it. She certainly makes you happy.”

Asami rose from the chair, keen to put an end to this line of questioning and where it could lead, where she hadn't considered. “It's not just Korra.” The pilot didn't looked convinced. “It's not. Being out of Republic City, travelling with my friends, being away from all of the Future Industries paperwork and not being stuck in my office all day, that's making me happy.” All of those things were true but there was no denying how much of an effect the Avatar was having on her day to day mood. Korra made everything feel lighter somehow, which was especially strange given the huge responsibility of the water tribe girl's role in the world.

“I see...” the pilot nodded slowly as he turned back to the controls. “We should be landing in about 30 minutes.”

“Good...keep her steady. I'm going to – I'm going to see how rehearsals are going.”

****

“Next time Korra I'd appreciate a clear warning that you are going to try and kill me,” Mako grumbled as Team Avatar stood leaning against the railings on the top of the airship, staring out at the desert landscape below. Night had fallen and the air was distinctly chilly thanks to the clear skies over head, though that meant the moon was out in full force, perhaps the largest Asami had seen it in her life. It was absolutely beautiful.

Bolin slapped his brother's shoulder with a free hand, the other occupied with a warm mug of cocoa each member had their own portion of. “Oh c'mon bro! You know, I think the threat of death really added to the gravity of the performance!” Then he proceeded to elbow Asami in the side. “Get it Asami? _Gravity_? You know – because it was an air bending performance? Help me out here Sato! You're the science gal! The only one that will laugh at my intelligent wit!”

Asami probably would've laughed sooner if she hadn't been so distracted by the way the strangely orange coloured moon was illuminating Korra at the other end of the railing. The Avatar didn't appear to be doing much in the way of listening either, sipping from her mug and looking out thoughtfully at the view. “Good one Bo!” She added an awkward laugh to the end of that which drew a suspicious glance from Mako.

“What do you know about good performances anyway?” Mako asked as he turned to face his brother.

“Hey! My performance was so good I stopped the President being abducted by Varrick!” Bolin defended firmly.

Korra looked fairly bemused by that. “Wait a minute, I thought that actually happened? Asami, you were there, did Raiko nearly get kidnapped for real or was it just part of the mover?”

Asami rubbed her forehead in confusion as Bolin looked at her with pleading eyes. “Um...it was...sort of real?” She began to gesture with a free hand, like that would help explain what was still a very strange series of events. “The President was actually about to be abducted by Varrick whilst the mover was still playing but then Bolin intervened and started fighting with Varrick's thugs on the arena platform and it all sorta ended up in sync with what was happening on the screen...like some kind of interactive performance.” She placed a firm hand on Bolin's shoulder. “It was actually pretty amazing to watch.”

Bolin smiled gratefully before turning his attention back to Mako. “See big bro? An eye witness account of how good my acting is.”

Mako's arms were now firmly crossed as he trembled slightly. “Right – I gotta say Asami's a biased witness in this case. It wouldn't hold up in court.” The detective made a hasty retreat from the railings. “I'm going back inside, as pretty as that view is, it's freezing out here.” He pulled the maroon scarf around his neck tightly.

“Cold?” Bolin replied incredulously before exhaling loudly and producing a huge white cloud of vapour. “Oh – actually – that is pretty chilly. Hold up big bro! I'm coming in as well!” He paused momentarily. “You gals coming back in?”

“Stop calling us gals Bolin,” Korra warned. “We're not your damsels in distress in some mover.”

“You two are like the least damsely in distress I've ever seen,” Bolin replied distantly before shouting loudly. “I'll stop I swear!” Apparently the Avatar had been glaring at him.

“I should've asked Mako to heat this cocoa up before he left, it's ice cold,” Asami muttered softly as she inspected the mug.

Korra reached across the space between them and took the mug gently. “Remember I'm a fire bender too?”

“Yeh, but you're also the Avatar. I probably shouldn't be using your powers for something so minor,” Asami complained as she watched Korra work, feeling the slightest heat coming off of Korra's hands.

“Honestly, I'd rather be doing something simple like this than smashing a mountain or some evil maniac.” The mug was handed back to Asami, their hands touching briefly. Asami took a tentative sip as Korra watched, expecting the liquid to be roasting hot, instead it was actually the perfect temperature.

“This is really good...”

Korra narrowed her brows. “You sound surprised...did you think I was going to burn your mouth or something?”

“Maybe...”

Korra took a step back and moved into a bending stance, water bending given the loose nature of her upper arms. “You think that just because I'm this crazy, super powered – super powered whatever that all I can do is smash things up.”

Asami waved her hands frantically. “I – I don't think that at all – not anymore-”

“Hey! Don't sound so distressed, everyone does, it's not always a bad thing. The Avatar has to be strong otherwise we'd never be able to keep the peace,” Korra said quickly and reassuringly. She exhaled a powerful breath of air producing a large cloud of vapour. “But the Avatar also has to be gentle. If I want to maintain balance, I have to be both.”

“Different people, different natures,” Asami reasoned with an understanding nod as she watched Korra.

“Exactly,” Korra smiled as she moved her hands back and forth smoothly. “Sometimes tough love is the way to go, sometimes – oh wait! There! I got it! Look!”

Asami had been so focused on the Avatar she hadn't actually been paying any attention to the ball of vapour in front of them, or how the water tribe girl had been manipulating it. “...Korra...how did you...? That's – that's amazing!” Asami beamed as she watched the vapour move through the air. Korra had created a cog, a Future Industries cog, and was spinning it with such precision that the beautiful creation almost looked to be a moving part of the rest of the gorgeous skyline.

“Thanks,” Korra grinned as she released the water, letting it drop to the floor with a splash before she shifted back over to Asami and took back her own mug of cocoa.

“You made that look so easy...” Asami said quietly, her voice sounding a little strained.

“Trust me it wasn't, I had to focus like crazy,” Korra admitted with a chuckle as she sipped from her mug. “But I thought it was a pretty good demonstration of – well the fact that the Avatar doesn't have to be smashing things to be skilful.”

“I didn't need a demonstration,” Asami replied quickly before turning to face the Avatar. _Her eyes are pretty much perfect in this lighting._ “Though it was insanely cool. Think I could use it for some Future Industries advertising campaigns?”

“Sure,” Korra smiled with a hand in her hair. “I mean, technicality, as the Avatar, I probably shouldn't, but, I think for you I can make an exception. Friends of the Avatar and all that. Besides, you're pretty much funding this rebuild the Air Nation thing, so it's only fair.”

“I'll need to come up with a catchy slogan,” Asami mused as she turned to lean against the railing, Korra doing the same.

“How about, _'Invest in Future Industries: it'll bring so much balance to your bank account that the Avatar will be jealous'_?”

Asami couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, so much so that she snorted. Korra's eyes widened in shock and excitement as she burst into fits of laughter and fell onto her back. “Asami Sato! Future Industries CEO! Did you seriously just snort?!!!”

The engineer felt her face go completely red. “Maybe...” Korra didn't stop rolling around for several seconds as tears poured from her eyes. Asami tried to maintain a stern expression but Korra's laughter quickly destroyed her resolve as Asami started to giggle uncontrollably, flopping down onto the deck of the airship.

It took several minutes before either of them composed themselves enough to even sit up as Korra tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes. “Oh man – I don't think I've laughed like that in years. My ribs are killing me!”

“Neither,” Asami exhaled heavily as she propped herself back against the railings. “And I don't think I can use you on Future Industries campaigns.”

“Why not?”

“I'd end up dying with laughter every time I looked at one of our advertising posters.”

“Awww...I was looking forward to posing in all the photographs, but I'd rather not ruin your reputation as CEO.”

“I appreciate it, Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh c'mon Salami figure it out girl. 
> 
> Thoughts and reviews would be much appreciated! 
> 
> Make sure to check out my other fics as well and thank you for reading!   
> Tumblr: Ravensbomb100


End file.
